A Spartan and His Twin
by Project MJOLNIR
Summary: When John was taken from his home at a young age to become a Spartan, they didn't expect him to have a twin. While being taken from his bed, the girl wakes up, sealing her fate to be taken and flash-cloned as well. Now working as Dr. Halsey's assistant, she is unable to let her twin know she is there and can only watch as he goes threw a difficult training and life
1. Chapter 1

A Spartan and His Twin

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The time had finally come to collect the first group of the Spartans and beginning their training. They would be taken from their homes, flashed cloned and brought to reach. Their families would never know that it was a clone. The clone would grow up just like a normal child, have every one of their memories and behaviors. It was a flawless plan, but they had to get each child out without anybody knowing.

First up: Spartan 117: John

The Spartan project was top secrete and Dr. Elizabeth Halsey was in charge of it all.

Nobody was to know that the Spartans were chosen at a young age and kidnapped from their homes in order to get special training which in time did kill and disable many of the young boys and girls. Some details did come out about the project, but that was many years later. By then, it had been way too late to do anything about it. These chosen children were to receive special training and a surgery which would turn them into what would be super soldiers. It was these super soldiers who would help save what was left of the human race against Aliens who fought to destroy them all.

In the beginning, they children would have no idea how important their training really is….

The ship landed on Eridanus II to pick up the first Spartan. The landing party consists of a small group of men clad only in black who would go in, put the boy in a deep sleep, flash clone him and take him to Reach. The mission seemed like it would be an easy one, what could one boy do?

John's home was just like all the homes that were cramped around it: Dark, but it was pretty early in the morning and the sun was just barely beginning to rise, causing the sky to become a light pink.

On the East side of the house in a small dark room, John slept, unaware of what his future held for him. His room was simple, which held a small bed against one wall. What they didn't expect was a second bed on the opposite side of the room where a small female slept. She looked like a mirror image of John in female form and with longer hair.

They would have to be extra quite so they didn't wake her.

Slowly they slid the window open, being careful not to leave any finger prints on the glass. A warm breeze began to blow, making the curtains twist and turn slightly. Two men very slowly made their way into the the room through the window, being very careful not to make any sound. As soon as their feet hit the cold hardwood floor, they crossed the room in just a few steps and were standing right over the boy.

He looked so innocent, laying there dreaming a dream that pretty much every body dreams. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest told the men that he was in a deep sleep. Pretty much dead to the world. If they were to make a move, they would have to make it now and keep it quiet. The other child, obviously his sister slept several feet away and they didn't know if she was a light sleeper.

A large hand clamped a damp cloth over his nose and mouth. John never opened his eyes before the chemical that soaked the cloth took effect. The boy would be sleeping for quite some time. Just before their drop ship took off, they would inject him with some medicine that would make sure that he slept soundly the whole way to Reach.

With him now ready for transport, the taller man carefully scooped up the boy and carried him toward the window with the shorter man right on his heels. So far so good. It wouldn't be much longer now before they were back home.

The shorter man climbed out the window without a sound and turned to take the sleeping boy. The taller man reached out to drop the boy in his partner's arms when his foot kicked a toy making an awful clattering sound. His breath caught in his throat, and he knew that the girl had to have heard that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl sit up quickly and stare wide eyed at him. There was no time, he had to keep her from screaming. Quickly he tossed the sleeping boy into his partner's waiting arms and in several quick steps crossed the room once more to the girl and clamped the damp cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled with all her might, but the man easily over powered her and she lost consciousness.

There was no choice but to take her with them. She had seen their face and saw them taking her brother. There was no way they could leave her behind now. Without a word, he threw her over his shoulder and made his way back to the window and crawled out.

"Wait. We can't…"

"We don't have much choice now. She saw us. She knows."

Both children were taken to a Pelican where they were placed gently in the back and soon it took off to the ship that waited in space to take them back to Reach. Once in that ship, everybody seemed to relax. The hard part was over. They knew that this very moment, other teams were gathering the rest of the Spartans and they would all meet up on Reach where their missions would end.

The first phase of the Spartan project had been achieved without a problem more our less, but that was the easy part. The hard part was what to come. It wasn't going to be hard for the already soldiers, but for the new Spartans. Their training, all that they will learn and many more. As of right now, they all slept peacefully, not aware of what was to come.

Dr. Halsey prepared herself to introduce herself to her Spartans. This was just the beginning for them and she felt terrible for what she had to put them through, but if she didn't, all of mankind would be wiped out.

The girl in her office will have to wait until after she addressed the Spartans. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her office, and made her way to the large room where eventually all the children will be learning of their fate.

TBC…

*NOTE*

Yeah so let me know what you think. I've tried to start this story many times, but didn't like how it sounded. It's taken me so many times and so much time to finally get it to somewhat acceptable to post. Hope y'all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*note*

I want to thank everybody who has read this story, thank you. I have been writing away, sadly it's a lot easier to write on paper than it is for me to type. I hope that everybody has enjoyed this story so far. Thank you all for taking the time to read.

Chapter 2

The sunlight assaulted her senses when she opened her eyes, causing extreme pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over, hoping to get away the annoyance. Reaching out she felt for the edge of the blanket and yanked it up over her head and continued to roll over in hiding her face. Only she got to the edge and nearly fell off, catching her by surprise.

Her eyes snapped open, and despite the pain from the bright light she forced herself to look around.

The little 'room' wasn't very big, maybe about the size of a walk in closet. She was surrounded by monitors and all sorts of technical things that she had never seen in her entire short life. On the one wall a long celling to floor window which overlooked the busy city below. The streets were crowded with people who were on their way to work.

Looking around the room, she noted the off white wall and high celling. It was plain, not one bit of decoration or picture. It reminded her so much of the medical office that her mother use to take her and her brother.

Thinking of her parents started to make her feel a little sad. Where were they now? What were they doing? Did they know that she and John had been kidnapped?

John. Where did they take him? Why did these people take them and separate them? And where were they now? This place looked nothing like their home.

She sat up quickly and the room began to spin. Reaching up to grab her head, she laid down and hoped that the spinning will stop soon. There was no pain which to her at least was a good thing.

After a moment the dizziness had faded. This time she sat up slowly and was rewarded with no dizziness at all. She decided to move slowly this time and be careful of what she was doing. Slowly she let her eyes scan the room once again.

This room was too quiet and way too clean. Very much like a medical office.

Across the room, a single door which did not seem locked. Silently she stood, still wearing her pajamas and barefoot and walked across the cold hard ground. Her little feet barely made a sound as she moved slowly and carefully across the room. Being only feet away from the door, it suddenly slid open soundlessly.

This room not only being much larger than the last, but much brighter as well. A large wooden desk sat in front of a huge celling to floor window, which also overlooked the busy city below. The tall walls were a dull color which didn't' hurt his eyes as much as the off white color.

Just as she had her back to the door and she stood between the window and the desk, a sound was heard behind her and it caused her to quickly spin around. Standing there on the desk was the AI Deja who took the appearance of a Greek goddess, barefoot, wrapped in a toga with motes of light dancing about her.

"Hello." Her voice was pleasant. "My name is Deja."

"H-Hello. My name is Emily. Can you tell me where my brother is?"

"Your brother?" Deja raised on of her thin eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean. I-"

At that moment, Dr. Halsey decided to walk into her office. Startled, Emily quickly ducked down under the desk and covered her face with her arms. All Dr. Halsey saw was her chair nolonger where she had left it and it was facing the wrong direction.

"Deja?"

"Your new assistant, Doctor?" Deja replied as she pointed to the desk under her.

Ah, so the girl is awake. She must have been startled when the doors had opened. She couldn't blame her, such a young age, she and her brother are kidnapped and taken to a planet so far from home and she didn't know anybody here. The, she will never be able to be with her brother again.

"Hello." Dr. Halsey said in a gentle tone. "My name is Dr. Katherine Halsey."

The girl under the desk whimpered softly, followed by a sniffle.

She kneeled at the corner of the desk so the girl could see her, but still remained a few feet away, she sat with her legs crossed and her hands folded and resting in her lap. Hopefully she wasn't scaring the little girl any more than she was.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Again no reply. How could she get any work done with the girl hiding under her desk?

At that moment, Jacob Keyes entered. Seeing Dr. Halsey sitting there on the floor he raised an eyebrow and made his way over in her direction.

"Uh, Doctor?"

Dr. Halsey looked up, clearly not happy. "She's hiding under my desk?"

"She?"

"The sister of one of Spartan 117. We didn't expect him to be sharing a room with her, so when he was being removed, she woke up. There was no choice but to take her as well."

"So what is she doing here?"

"Well, I need an assistant I can trust."

"I see."

Yes. An assistant that could keep a secret was hard to come by now a days…

"May I try?"

Dr. Halsey nodded, stood and took a few steps away.

Jacob now sat cross legged right in front of the opening of the desk and pulled out his data pad. He never once looked at her as he began to seem occupied with it.

The girl watched him intently, she even leaned forward to get a good look at what he was looking at. After several minutes of silence, Jacob finally looked up in the direction. She gasped and pushed herself all the way back into the desk so that her back was touching the wood. Jacob smiled.

"Hello." He said in a quiet voice, then went back to reading.

Several more minutes had passed before the girl started to slowly inch forward toward the man before her. Soon, she had gotten a foot away so that she could see all the words on the pad. Jacob smiled softly but continued to read.

The little girl felt no threat coming from the young man in front of her, in fact he seemed very friendly. That and he had that really cool looking electronic in his hand.

Again he looked up, this time he looked her right into her eyes. This time she did not back away, but looked right back into his eyes. He was amazed on how much she looked like John. Almost a mirror image.

"Hi." He said again.

"Hello."

"My name is Jacob Keyes."

"My name is Emma." She paused. "Where Is my brother?"

"John, right?"

The girl nodded.

"You two wouldn't happen to be twins?"

Again she nodded. For some reason, she really liked him, though, though he is a pretty likeable and trust worthy guy. Just the short time that Jacob had escorted her, Dr. Halsey had found herself becoming very fond of him as well.

Jacob dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. Tearing open the package, he rested it on his knee, broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. Normally he wouldn't buy any candy, but today he felt something telling him to get one and he was so glad that he did.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes please." Came the quiet reply.

So her parents must have taught her and John some manners at a very young age. Breaking off a small piece, he dropped it into her small hands and watched as she put the whole thing into her mouth.

"Good?"

"Y-Yea. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to Dr. Halsey. "Would you like some as well?"

"Sure."

She watched as Jacob broke off another piece and handed it to her. She ate it slowly.

'Always a lady.' Jacob thought

A soft rumble was heard and both Jacob and Dr. Halsey looked to the girl. She nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Hey now." He said gently. "Don't worry. How about we get some breakfast, my treat."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!"

Jacob laughed. "Alright then."

Standing he offered a hand to Emma, who took it and stood up without hesitation. Right away she seemed to bond with him. Then he turned and offered a hand to Dr. Halsey who gladly took it.

From then on, Emma thought of the two as her parents. Even though she was sad that she would only be able to watch her twin from a distance and he could never know she was there, at least she could watch over him.

In time, she would be very busy with her own training to become Dr. Halsey's assistant.

Both Dr. Halsey and Jacob Keyes in return thought of Emily as their own daughter.

For Emily and the Spartans, this was just the beginning.

TBC….

*note*

Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you would like me to write if it's something I know, I'll do my best to write it for you. Please write a review and let me know what you think. I would really like you to know

THANKS!

SantiagosGirl1985 xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*note*

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story! I hope y'all like it! A little slow going, and I have switched from working days to nights, so the transition has been a little difficult. Especially after 10 years working days. Anywho… on with the story…

Chapter 3

The days passed in a blur and seemed to even meld together. In that time, Emma became more and more aware of what kind of training the Spartans have been receiving and she was thankful that she herself had not been chosen to be a Spartan.

She had watched them grow up and grow stronger while she herself continued her own training in the medical field. Though not too many people knew that Dr. Halsey had an assistant, which was how the doctor wanted it to be. She may not be getting the official medical training or schooling.

It didn't matter though, because she would rather just be Dr. Halsey's assistant and help her with whatever needs to be done. She had been quite content with that and she had been taught so much but the doctor already. Before she knew it, Emma had become all grown up herself.

Now that she was older she began to help with the Spartan project. Though it was a little difficult at times to watch the videos of their training and read about all they had to go through and what was to come, she was glad to help, and she was able to really watch over her twin now. Normally she worked alongside the doctor, but one morning she had been called out, leaving Emma alone for a little while.

Having no trouble being alone, Emma sat there on the computer typing up yet another long very detailed report about the Spartans' extensive training. The only thing heard in the office was the sound of the clacking of the keys. Lately, the doctor had been impressed by her typing up the reports, so Emma found herself writing the reports more and more.

When the door slid open followed by the sound of footsteps, she did not look away from the computer screen. Thinking that it was just Dr. Halsey, she just continued to type away. Maybe the doctor just forgot something before she went to the meeting….

The sound of a young man clearing his throat startled her and she looked up to see Spartan 034 Sam standing there. Suddenly she was jumping up so quickly that she knocked her chair over and it hit the ground with a dull thump.

"Oh!"

Taken by surprise, Sam took a step back. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction from her, but obviously she wasn't expecting anybody.

"Is Dr. Halsey here?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

Again she shook her head.

For a normal civilian, she looked pretty cute. Standing about average height with brown hair and blue eyes, but for some reason, she seemed so familiar, as if he had seen her somewhere before. Sam found himself standing there for several minutes just staring at her.

"S-Sorry." Sam stuttered when he realized what he was doing. "Uh…"

She blushed.

"My name is Sam."

"I'm Emma.

"Are you Dr. Halsey's assistant?"

"Well, assistant in training. I am hoping to eventually become a doctor myself."

"I really hope you do."

Emma smiled softly.

The young man in front of her wasn't dashing, but he was strong and all the baby fat that he once had when he was younger was now gone leaving a well-defined and mature looking.

"I-I should head back."

"Please, don't tell anybody you saw me. Promise me?"

"What?"

"Nobody is supposed to know that I'm here! Please don't tell anybody that I'm here. Especially the other Spartans!"

"Y-Yes of course."

"Thank you."

He looked her over once more and then smiled.

"I hope we will be able to meet again, Emma."

She gave him a shy smile. "Me too."

With a small wave, Sam left, leaving Emma with her thoughts. Meeting Sam was something that she would keep with her for the rest of her life. A chance meeting that they had no idea how much it will change their life. This was something she couldn't tell Dr. Halsey though.

That brief meeting with Sam, Emma found herself falling for the young Spartan. Soon they found themselves meeting secretly under the shadows of the late night. Every few days they would meet at a place that was deserted, a place that they could be alone.

Emma stayed in the shadows, away from where anybody could see her and waited for Sam to arrive. They had agreed to meet in an office near Dr. Halsey's office that is not used any longer and has no need to have security for it. She stood still, listening for any sounds that would give her the signal that she wasn't alone.

She didn't have to wait long before the sound of the door quietly sliding open and soft footsteps walking across the room. The person was walking softly, their footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. Emma found herself holding her breath for several seconds, and then he walked into the light.

Sam had walked into the stream of light that came through the large window. Shadows ere casted across his face and played with the blonde in his hair.

"Sam." She whispered.

He turned and smiled as she ran across the small room in seconds and threw her arms around him.

"Emma." He whispered. "I have missed you."

"And I have missed you as well."

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her firmly against his chest. He felt warm and safe. She snuggled closer, taking in his crisp clean smell. He had just taken a shower, and his hair was still damp.

They took a seat in the middle of the floor and Sam placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So the augmentation is coming up shortly."

"Yeah…"

They linked fingers. "Things are getting very busy leading up this…. We might not see each other for a while…"

Sam pulled Emma closer, dreading the thought of not being able to see her for so long. Just a few days seemed so long. They were so unaware of the world around them that they were surprised by the door opening and Dr. Halsey walking in.

"You two…"She said in a disapproving voice. "Emma you know the rules…."

"Yes ma'am but…"

"Hmmm…"Dr. Halsey crossed her arms.

This was quiet unexpected. She had not expected any of her Spartans to fall in love, though she wondered if love would distract him or not. She would have to decide…

"Sam, you should get back to bed and get some rest. You need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Quickly Sam stood, glancing over at Emma for a few seconds before hurrying out the door. Turning Dr. Halsey looked over at Emma. Without saying anything, she left.

Emma's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She and Sam had tried so hard to not get caught and now Dr. Halsey will probably never let them see each other. She didn't know how she could go on without seeing him!

Quickly getting up, she hurried out the door to return to bed. There had to be another way to see him again!

TBC..

*note*

Will Sam and Emma be able to see each other again? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A Spartan and His Twin

Chapter 4

*note*

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up, but here is the next chapter at least! Thanks for reading and those who have faved me, thank you!

Chapter 4

Dr. Halsey sat at her desk the day before the Spartans were to have their "surgery" , she knew what may happen, but still she had chosen to continue on. Still it was a weight on her shoulders, that what she in fact was doing was wrong, all of it. Kidnapping children, altering them in so many ways, forcing them into such training and eventually fighting, if not now, when would it all stop?

Emma would sleep today and get up tonight to start the preparations for tomorrow. Emma knew what was going on, she knew what could happen to the Spartans if this went wrong, but what will happen when it does go right. How could Dr. Halsey sleep at night, knowing what was happening to these children?

Dr. Halsey wandered that herself….

Emma had grown studying in the medical field and had become almost brilliant. She was not only a fast learner, but wanting to know more. She reminded Dr. Halsey of herself when she was younger. Bright and wanting to know EVERYTHING. Knowing everything wasn't always a good thing though… Still Dr. Halsey was very impressed with her assistant. Not only was she brilliant though, she was also growing to be a very beautiful young woman.

Deja's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The Spartans have all finished their pre op and all tests have cleared them for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Deja." She replied.

She went over the details of tomorrow's procedures once more. It wouldn't go as smoothly as she hoped it to be and she already knew that. Some of the Spartans will be horribly disabled and some will even die, but still she just hoped that there will be enough that will survive, heal and continue their training to ensure that the human race will survive the onslaught from the strange alien enemies. If not, mankind will become extinct.

"Dr. Halsey." Deja's disembodied voice said. "At what time should I wake Emma?"

"Let her sleep a little late." Dr. Halsey looked at the clock. "Wake her say, 20:30. That should be enough time to get all the supplies ready for tomorrow."

"20:30." Deja confirmed.

In the next room, Emma slept on the same little cot, in the same room that she had found herself when she had first arrived on Reach, this time, she will be waking up in that room as Dr. Halsey's assistant. It had been many years since she had slept in this room.

The digital clock soon read 20:30 and Deja's voice could be heard in the small room.

"Time to wake up, Emma." She said. "The time is currently 20:30."

Yawning, Emma rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"You need to get started. There is still so much you need to get done before the Spartans arrive in the morning."

"Alright already." Emma muttered. "I'm up already…"

Slowly she stretched climbed off the cot and stretched once more. She didn't feel right about this, and even in slumber, it had bothered her. Then walking into the next room which was Dr. Halsey's main office, she began to make herself a pot of coffee.

"Well then Deja, let's get started." Emma said once she drained her first cup of coffee and began to pour herself a second cupful. "What's first on the to-do list?"

"Go to the storage and get all IVs and medical supply for each Spartan."

"Alright."

The night had just begun and already she felt tired. She gathered all the supplies and readied the room the procedure will take place in. She scrubbed the room, completely disinfecting it and putting clean white sheets on each of the beds. Beside each bed, a metal table on wheels, and on each table, a new IV bag, needles, gloves and any other medical tool and supply that would be needed for each Spartan.

The night had gone by way too fast, and it was almost time for the Spartans to be prepped for being put under. She stood in the door way, wearing special clothing that would keep any germs from being transferred into the room and looked over to make sure that there wasn't anything that she might have missed.

Dr. Halsey walked into the observation room with a large cup of extra hot coffee. She blew on it and took a long sip. From the monitors she could see Emma making sure that everything was ready. Everything looked as it should be, now all the Spartans had to arrive and be prepped.

"Good morning, Doctor." Deja greeted.

"Good morning, Deja." Dr. Halsey pressed a button that would access the speakers in the small room where Emma stood. "Good morning, Emma."

Emma looked up at the camera, smiled and gave a little wave.

Good, that means it would soon be time for her to leave and the doctor to get to work on getting the Spartans situated. She walked through the doors into a small room adjacent to the room she just stood and the air cycled and let her out. She went to the observation room to find Dr. Halsey waiting for her.

"Everything is perfect. Go get some breakfast. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, ma'am."

She left Dr. Halsey to get to work, but really didn't feel like breakfast right now. For a little while, she just wondered, not feeling to stay in one particular place. Her head was racing, and her heart pounding, Emma found herself in Dr. Halsey's office. It was quite, a little too quite in there. Deja wasn't in there to bug her with her annoying chatter. Emma thought of her as quite the dumb AI normally, but right now, she would give anything to have her distracting her from what was going to happen. She crossed the room to the large window that overlooked Reach's city below.

As always, the streets were crowded with people on their way to work. Reach looked the same as it always has every morning. The same crowded walkways with the same people every morning and every evening. Like clockwork every day.

There was a sound of an AI hologram appearing and Emma turned around to see Deja standing there on Dr. Halsey's desk, looking up at her.

"Deja?"

"Dr. Halsey would like to see you."

Before Emma could even reply, the AI disappeared.

'Weird.' She thought. 'I thought the augmentation should be starting soon. Why would she want to talk to me now?'

She walked through the maze of hallways which made up the medical wing of the building, up a few floors and down through several more hallways before she returned to where she had once been only a few hours ago. It was inside the little observation room that she found Dr. Halsey standing there looking at a monitor. She turned to look at Emma, syringe in hand.

"All but one Spartan is asleep and ready to go." Dr. Halsey didn't have to tell her which one for her to know. "Scrub up, put on a gown and take this. Make it quick."

She hurried to get ready to enter the sterile room, then took the syringe and stepped into the little side room which would cycle her in. She waited for the several seconds before the door opened and she hurried inside.

The larger room that she had cleaned now had rows and rows of sleeping Spartan, hooked up to IV's and ready to go. They slept peacefully on clean why sheets that she had placed on the beds. They all looked the same with their shaved heads all about the same size. They were all the same age.

They were all asleep, but one.

Sam sat up in bed, hooked up to an IV, and he looked as if he was waiting for her. He was watching his brothers and sisters sleep. Right across from him slept John.

She slowly crossed the room, stopping a bed length away from his. After several seconds, he turned his head and their eyes met. He grinned.

"You came." Sam said softly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She moved to the side of his bed and Sam cradled the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Emma leaned into his touch. For a Spartan, he was so gentle, something uncommon.

"I'm glad you came. Now I'm ready…"

He had been waiting for her all this time?

She laughed. "Oh, so all I had to do is show up and *now* you're ready?" She gently poked his chest. "Slow poke."

"Me, slow?! So how long did it take you to get here?"

Emma laughed and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Sam's. She prayed with all her heart that he would make it through this stupid thing alive and unharmed. She would give anything to make it happen.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"If Dr. Halsey lets me."

"Make sure she does."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like her palms were slippery with sweat. She had never felt this way before.

"Sam." She whispered, not that any of the other Spartans would be able to hear her.

Then leaning forward, their lips met in a shy kiss that had both of their hearts pounding wildly in their chests. Their first kiss and hopefully not their last.

They parted and stared silently into each other's eyes.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You better come back to me, Sam."

"He grinned. "Of course!"

Emma moved to where his IV hung on a cold metal pole and took hold of the clear tubing that was attached to his arm. She inserted the needle and looked at Sam once more as she slowly pushed the plunger down till there was nothing left.

To Sam, it felt like ice cold water had been injected directly into his veins and he winced, then a numbness began to take over. Suddenly he didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

His muscles were beginning to relax and within seconds he felt really tired. Emma said something, but he couldn't make out her words. Her warm hands helped him lay back and she put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. He was just barely conscious now.

"Just relax. Take slow deep breaths."

Sam reached out for her and she took it and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Then leaning forward, she whispered something in his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

"I love you, Sam."

Then everything went black.

Time seemed to move so slowly. It is said that when you are happy, time seems to fly right past you, but when things don't seem that great, the time seems to slow to a crawl. That's how it felt right now.

Emma really wasn't one for waiting. She had always been kept busy being Dr. Halsey's assistant, so having to wait wasn't her specialty. She already knew that the augmentation surgeries for ALL the Spartans will take all day, but still it didn't help any.

How many of the Spartans will die? How many will be unable to continue with their training? And how many will be left to continue with their training, knowing all this? Not even Dr. Halsey knew the answer to this. There was no way to predict how all this will turn out.

Lunch time came and went, but she really didn't feel too hungry. Where was Jacob Keyes right now? She really wished she could talk to him right now about what is going on. Somehow, he knew what to say to make her feel better.

Soon dinner came and went as well, but she didn't feel like eating then either. Still nothing from Dr. Halsey. She hoped everything was going well.

By late evening, Emma decided to go to Dr. Halsey's office to try and get some work done. It was easier said than done. She took a seat at Dr. Halsey's desk, turned on the computer and began to type up the report about the preparation of the Spartans for their surgery. After a while of typing though… her eyes became heavy and soon she fell asleep with her head resting on her arm.

The sound of the door opening startled Emma and she awoke with a start. Looking toward the door, she found Dr. Halsey walking through the door and she stood quickly, knocking over the chair. She wanted to speak, but could not find the words.

Dr. Halsey spoke first.

TBC

*note*

Thanks everybody for reading! Sorry this took too long to post. Normally I try to get a chapter a week, but I have been really tired and getting accustomed to working at night now. Hopefully I can go back to getting the chapters up like I use to. My days off always change, so I can't always post it like I want. Sorry.

Hope you enjoyed

EM


	5. Chapter 5

A Spartan and His Twin Chapter 5

*note*

Sorry this took sooo long to get up, but hopefully you'll like it. I've been having this feeling that I am not really into the story any more, but then I get another follower and I feel like, maybe it's really not that terrible. Thanks for putting up with me guys!

Chapter 5

Dr. Halsey was the first to speak in a matter of fact tone, but yet there was something gentle about her voice. First she gave her the numbers, how many lived, how many died and how many will never be the same again. There were more dead and unable to continue than they would like. Still the suspense was killing her.

She struggled not to squirm as Dr. Halsey gave her the final report. Still the amount of Spartans still able to continue their training wasn't too bad. Spartans alive meant that the human race would still have a chance of surviving this war. It wasn't a bloody war, not really, there was blood shed as in every war, but these enemies were more just glassing the planets and killing humans without even landing.

Finally Dr. Halsey said, "Both John and Sam made it through just fine. They are recuperating quite well."

"Oh thank goodness." She whispered.

"I wish they all could have made it through." Dr. Halsey said quietly. "Still there is enough and we have another group as well." Still she felt bad for them to even having going through all of this.

She never could understand the life wasted vs the life spent thing, but that was something left for those military brass who could easily make that choice. She was just medical staff.

"I sent you the data. Put it on your data pad."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma turned on her data pad, opened her e-mail and saved it then delted the email and anything that could be traced to her or to Dr. Halsey.

"The Spartans will be taking some time off from training. You should get some rest as well because things are going to be getting very busy and if things go well, there will be more Spartans to train."

"Right."

Emma suddenly felt really tired. Now that she knew that everything was over and the two she cared about the most were out of danger, she felt like she could finally get some rest. Letting out a long sigh, she excused herself and headed to bed. Today's events had left her extremely tired.

During this time, Captain Jacob Keyes returned to Reach to visit Dr. Halsey and in the following month, Dr. Halsey found out that she was pregnant.

Emma did what she could to keep busy, keeping the office clean, keeping up with the reports off all the Spartans, and any little thing she could. What she wasn't expecting that day was a visitor.

It was late evening while Emma laid in bed and stared up at the celling when a soft knock came at her door. Startled at first, she shook her head at the thought of being scared, set her data pad down at her bedside table and went to answer the door. She had been going over the latest reports of the Spartans' continued training.

It had been really cold that night and raining pretty hard. The sound of each drop hitting her roof was like a lullaby, ready to put her to sleep at any moment.

Opening the door, she found Sam standing there soaked to the bone. His grey sweats clung to his well sculptured body.

"Sam!" She said quietly. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you again."

Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him inside. It felt very warm and inviting in her living quarters.

"You're going to catch a cold out there!"

"Yeah, but it will be worth it."

"But not to Dr. Halsey."

"She doesn't need to know."

She sighed, but smiled. "Wait here."

Going to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel and some sweats. Returning, she handed them to her.

"Here. Dry off and change into these, I'll dry your cloths."

"They'll just get wet when I go back."

"What if it stops raining?"

"What if it doesn't?"

She laughed. "Do you like answering a question with a question?"

"Just so I can see that beautiful smile."

Emma laughed and playfully pushed him toward the bathroom. "Go on and dry off so I can dry your cloths."

Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips, taking her by surprise and making her blush. Then he went down the short hall to the bathroom. Sam had rarely been around any civilians, so she had no idea how he became so charming and romantic, not that she mind any, it just took her by surprise.

The good thing about Jacob Keyes being in town was he spent some time with Dr. Halsey now that she was pregnant with his child, which meant he would be at her place, keeping her busy. That would give her and Sam a chance to spend some time together if there was a lull in his training. Yes there was actually times in between training that the Spartans would get some kind of a break to get some rest. They were still of course humans and no matter how much the higher ups would like, the Spartans could still be killed.

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing grey sweatpants that were too small for him and his wet cloths in his hands.

"Thank you." Emma said.

Sam smiled, leaned forward to press his lips against her once more.

Quickly she went to the dryer, threw his cloths inside and turned it on high. She returned to find Sam sitting on the couch, waiting for her and looking….sexy. Yes even a Spartan could look sexy.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"Shipped cream?"

"Sure."

Emma quickly made the hot chocolate, set it on the table and plopped down beside him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his firm bare chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay…"

Just those few words spoke volumes. She had been very worried about him. She smiled when Sam pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. More than fine. I have found I am much stronger and faster. It's really quite amazing. John fought a guy in a boxing ring against some Hell Jumpers in fact and he easily kicked the crap out of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling any different?"

"Not really. Just…"

"Just?"

"Well, when I first lift weights, they seemed way too light. Things around us just to move way too slow. "

"How so?"

"Well, if I drop something, it seems to fall way too slow, but I did the calculations and it seems that it's falling normally. Just doesn't seem like it to me."

"Hm…interesting…"

Sam smiled. In a short time, he hand the other Spartans really grew. Not only taller but stronger. Super human even. Better sight, hearing smell. They had become super soldiers."

They linked fingers and Emma rested her head against Sam's chest. They sat like that for several minutes in silence. For a small moment in time, nothing around them existed. They sipped their hot chocolate, not wanting this moment to end.

After a while Sam spoke. "I really should get back before anybody realizes that I am missing."

Emma frowned. She would give anything just to freeze time so they could be together forever. Slowly she walked over to the dryer, grabbed his cloths and handed it to him.

Sam had changed quicker than she would have liked, but he really did need to get back. Nobody could know that they were spending their time together.

"I am going to miss you so much." She said softly.

"And I'll miss you too."

Sam wrapped his arms around her carefully, pulled her against his chest, then cradling her face with one hand and leaned forward to press his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss goodbye. Every time he kissed her, Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and her knees go weak.

Emma watched him take off into the darkness, back to his sleeping quarters with the other Spartans. It was still raining when he left and continued to pour all through the night and into the next day, as if Reach was crying. She knew that the Spartans' training was only going to get harder as they would soon be going into real battle and that worried her so much.

She prayed that everything will turn out okay for all the Spartans left…..

TBC…

*NOTE*

OK so there is the next chapter! Thanks so much guys for waiting! Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up real soon for ya! You all are so awesome!


End file.
